Hose connectors of the so-called barb or clampless type having stacked adjacent annular barb projections have been in use for many years in a wide variety of applications. Their simplicity, cost and ease of installation all account for their continuing popularity.
Nevertheless, all barb hose connectors which utilize no encircling clamps or straps to retain them in position are limited in their usefulness in several ways. A primary problem is leaking caused by poor sealing between the connector and the hose. Extreme pressures and cycles of high and low pressure tend to cause leaks, as do mechanical flexing and stretching of the hose. A further problem is that hose connectors which overcome these problems are useful over a very small range of tubing sizes and types.